Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet ' ' Introduction Personality Early Childhood When Erza was little she played first met Jordan while playing alone at a park. Jordan had been told by his friend Kenny not to go near her because she had cooties. Jordan intriged by this went over to her and they became friends. they hung out lots of times and went on lots of adventures as kids but everytime Jordan would lose memory of who Erza was. The last time the seen each other as kids was the day she was moving and her parents told her she could not see him. It was a rainy night, she ran away just to see him however Jordan couldn't remember who she was. Erza hugged him and bid him farewell stating "Maybe one day will meet again." Armastan Accadmy When Erza Was 15 years old her parents sent her to Armastan Accadmy to further develop her powers. The deep dark secret is that the accadmy would beat its members who disobeyed orders. Erza fought back for Mira "A student" which is where she first learned of her powers to reequip. She and other students lead a rebellion in which everyone escaped. She returned to her home to realize that her parents had abandoned her and moved away. With no where to go Erza got a job and rented her old house in Branson. She would always try to search for Jordan but was unable to find him. It would be seven years before she would see him again. Reunited With the world plunging into utter chaos due to the demon army. The world powers joined forces and began recruiting people to fight the demons. The US Army was recruiting in Branson however only 150 people joined the rest refused and were shot dead. They began burning and destroying the town. Erza was the last person and she refused to join the army due to how cruel and whicked they were. The officers procceeded to kill her when Jordan Intervined them. Jordan had blacked out so Erza carried him and too Xpheriam back to her home. When Jordan woke up he was suprised that she was so kind to him taking care of him. They talked and Erza got pissed off so she slammed the door and went to bed. The next morning she was full of joy finding out she was pregnate; beings the doctors told her she had a rare disease and she wouldn't be able to have kids. Instead of leaving Erza behind they knew it was best to take her with them. Xpheriam explained to Jordan that Erza is a powerful universal energy user and is famous. He still didn't remember who she was but they continued toward the battlefield. There were many events, which showed Erza didn't like, like anyone but would occasionally flirt with Jordan but at the same time show she didn't like him. Kidnapped Jordan and Erza nearly died after fighting Xylis, thanks to Jordan teleporting away to an old forgotten island. Erza tended to his wounds and helped him recover. Later that night she was kidnapped by the Abseino "The main boss of book five." Jordan woke up noticing she had disappeared. He searched all over the island to find her but sadly he couldn't. It wasn't until Abseino himself sent a video message on a cruise ship that Jordan was rescued on he found out she was kidnapped. Erza told Jordan to forget about her and that she wasn't worth it. Jordan came to her side and fought Abseino to get her back however Jordan was horrificly injured by Abseino. Erza flys him to the nearby hosipital which he later recovers and lives thanks to her. Pregnacy While Jordan was hospitalized they did tests on Erza. They found out that Jordan was the father and it's a girl. She was so happy, and it was during this time Jordan confesses his love for her and tells her he will always be by her side no matter what. While Jordan trains with her father Minato, Kushina her mother teaches her how to cook clean and take care of her child for when the time comes. During this time she is really moody and tends to sleep alone. When Jordan disappeared because of Minato sending him into a different demmesion by accident she becomes very depressed. Both Minato and Kushina try and comfort her in Jordan's Abcense. A few days before she is about to give birth Jordan comes back and is joyed at seeing her again. Erza broke into tears and even more so when he brought her lost brother back Naruto. She tells Jordan that she is so happy and that she could never repay him for everyting he has done. The day finally arrives and Erza is so beyond ready the whole day she is screaming in pain and in a terrible mood. But then at 6;43P.M. their daughter is born. The name the two picked out was Rinne. Within the hospital Jordan, Erza, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, And Rinne all got a family photo to commemorate. The Battle Against The Demon Army The time had come for Jordan and the gang to set off to fight Abseino and his Demon army. She is left at home so she can take care of their kid. The United Army, Lucy, and others beat the demons however when it comes to Abseino almost everyone fell to their knees including Jordan. Before Abseino killed Jordan Erza intervined and was stabbed by his tail. Jordan ran to her side as she bled to death. Her last words were at least i was able to protect you one time for all the times you protected me. Enraged by this Jordan unlocks his Third mode for his Sword and fights Abseino. She is later on healed by Jordan after he defeats Abseino and doesn't end up dieing. She cries her heart out and kisses Jordan shortly after passing out due to all the fitigue. Jordan now having the sage of six paths powers travels the world and spreads the teachings of Universal energy coming home rarely. Farewell Until We Meet Again 15 years pass and Erza is now 38 years old. Jordan and her have three kids, Rinne, 16 years old, Madara, 15 years old, and Lloyd 15 years old. Jordan still travels the world and hardly ever comes home still. Madara gets fed up one day when Jordan comes home and challanges him to see how strong his father really is. Madara destroys their house and is unnexpectly strong. He had been training since he was very little. Erza and Jordan try everything to stop him verbally but fail. It isn't until Madara steals his brothers eyes to become even more powerful. Faced with no other option they have to fight their own kid. Madara proved to be to powerful for the both of them so they merged their powers into one becoming a Vex. They fell right into his trap, Madara used a Neo Matter Technique on them. "Neo matter is a substance that is able to destroy all matter it touches" Their bodies sepperate and begin to disappear into thin air. They are holding each other telling one another how sorry they are for not being more aware and being better parents. Before they die they forgive one another and say they love each other finally kissing until nothing is left of them. Erza whispers farewell until my love until we meet again. During there funeral they are mentioned by Minato, Kushina, Naruto and all of Jordan's Family. There other kids Lloyd and Rinne teamed up to become stronger to bring Madara back. 5030 A.D. In book six Rinne, Madara, and Lloyd stop Unknown from destroying the universe by sacraficing themselves. However everyone on planet Earth has been sent across the universe to various planets. A new age has dawned and after 3000 years humanity is far well advanced than ever before. The story follows a girl named Sarah, which is part of the bekemeier blood line. Her school goes on a field trip to the planet Earth which no one has seen or been to since the year 2030. Strange things start happening when they are visting an old structure. Sarah sees a human figure walking around the top of a clock tower. She tries telling her friend Ayumi however she doesn't believe her. Sarah goes off to investagate and leaves her class behind. The planet begins shaking showing signs its going to blow up. Sarah is left behind as her classmates take off without her. She is then confronted by a ghost of Erza telling her to Jordan would be able to save her if she brings him back from the dead. Sarah is sucessful and Jordan uses his remainding Sage of Six paths powers to stop the planet from blowing up and bring Erza back from the dead. They later go back to Sarah's house and discover the futuristic world, doesn't know much of Universal Energy. Its actually a Law if you so much as speak about it you are sentence to death. The Great Machine Erza is caputured and sentenced to death because of her displaying use of universal energy. The planet they are on Zenith believes all humans were created by The Great Machine! Upon being taken into custody Jordan forms a team to get Erza back. Jordan once again rescuses her. When they are about to flee the prision The Great Machine stops them. Jordan fights it, in the end it is revealed that The Great Machine is really Erza's father Minato. He himself followed by a group of other people cultivated Zenith. after thousands of years he is still alive thanks to cyborg technology. Jordan not knowing it was Minato accidently killed him. Erza cried for days on end. Minato's last words to Jordan were, Always be there for her, protect Erza. Minato is unable to be brought back to life because his Soul Matrix was badly damaged from the medical tests and years of age. It wasn't for a whole month that Erza would talk to anyone. She decided she needed to find herself so she left Jordan and went off on her own. The Universe Warrior Championship Erza returns to take part in the universe warrior championship. Warriors from all across the universe gather to claim the title of the number 1 fighter in the universe. a total of 128 people make it passed the preliminary round. Erza's most notable fights are against, her daughter Rinne, Sarah, She makes it to the final round and who she ends up fighting is her husband Jordan. Erza holds nothing back during this fight she uses all her armors and power to take Jordan down. Both fighters are neck and neck and in the end Jordan unleashes an attack with Serene causing Erza to use her adamantine armor. The fans rush out of the stadium with the help of Rinne, Madara, and Lloyd. Erza's shield cracks and a huge explosion of white light traps them both. In the end Erza and Jordan duke it out one last time hand to hand combat. Jordan tells her what Minato said before he died and that he loves her. As he says his last few words at the same time Erza strikes him with an uppercut knocking Jordan out cold. Erza is Declared the winner and strongest warrior in the universe and is made the comander and chief to lead the counter attack against the lingerig threat. The Final Battle The battle to end all battles has finally arrived. Jordan has went off on his own. The darkness approaches, It's name is Satan. Satan has been feeding of the negativity of planet earth and laying dormant underneath the planet. When Sarah came to the planet it caused Satan to be truly awakened. Whenever earth was destroyed a beings As big as the planet came forth. During the whole time of Book seven satan is traveling toward planet Zenith to kill everyone. The planet prepared itself for one big battle. Erza, Madara, Rinne, Lloyd and Sarah spent time training for this event, while no sign of Jordan. The fateful fay finally came and satan latched onto the planet and began absorbing its energy like a parasite. Everyone began attacking it at different ends however it did no good. Although Satan transformed into 6 snakes he became more powerful. Satan transfromed again and this time into a single being. Erza gave it her all but was not even able to leave a scratch on him or make him break a sweat. no one could even come close to matching his power. people were killed 1,000,000s at a time, it was horrific. Erza's last resort attack was able to damage him for a moment but wasn't enought to beat him. She laid there helpless on the ground. Jordan picked her up off the ground and carried her away. She was so happy to see him. Not only was he incredibly stronger but he revived the past Bekemeiers. Bekemeier from book one, Atum from Book two, Thomas from book three, Charlie from book four. Madara and Sarah joined the fight to make it a total of Seven Bekemeiers with extrodinary power. The fought the beast with everything they had but still was unable to beat him. It wasn't until Jordan gave up his powers as a Universal Energy user to achieve Saint Mode the most powerful form ever. He was on equal terms with Satan. knowing that he still couldn't beat him he summoned heavens gate. A giant gate appeared and a cross with chains binded Satan. The more people believed in god the chains would pull Satan in. However this wasn't enough. Jordan bid his kids and wife Erza farewell. he hugged them and told them to live on ill stop this monster if it's the last thing i do. Jordan sacraficed himself, by charging toward Satan with all his power knocking both of them into the gate. The gate closed and Satan had been defeated. Beyond Time: Present day After Jordan Destroyed the universe and recreated it then ultimately stepped down as a god making it as if nothing ever happened. Jordan's final request was to have everyone that was ever made born again in the new world god created. It was so All the events from book 1-7 never happened, God was the one who made man and the universe. The year is 2015 and Erza Scarlet meets Jordan Bekemeier they live a happy life together, they get married and have three kids. What is strange about the whole thing is Erza and Jordan felt like they have known each other from before and at the same time picked out the same names for there kids like they did in there past lives. However they have no memories of their past lives and are unable to use Universal Energy. Jordan made sure that no one could ever use it again. in the end two soul mates found love against all odds love brought them back together and this is where book seven ends.